Not Tonight
by Lyric Medlie
Summary: Just a brother/sister moment for Neville and Ginny during the Deathly Hallows school year. Read and Review.


_-Wake me up when it's over. I don't feel like crying tonight-_

_**Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?  
Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts.  
So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,  
And to stop the muscle that makes us confess.**_

And we are so fragile,  
And our cracking bones make noise,  
And we are just,  
Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys.**  
-Breakable, Ingrid Michaelson**

Ginny and Neville were finally let out of detention. They had been in the dungeons today, and it had particularly long. The two of them had bad scraps, cuts, bruises and sensitive muscles. Just moving hurt, and ached through your body, really hurting the core of your soul. It rocked you, and you felt as though you might break. This was what happened when you had the Cruciatus Curse inflicted upon you; numerous times.

As they approached Gryffindor Tower, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief, and told the fat lady the password.

"Finally," Neville muttered as he gently, tenderly, sat down on the couch. Ginny followed his lead, and winced as she sat down.

"I hate this." Ginny whispered. "It hurts." Neville was the only one she broke apart in front of. Everyone else saw her as a strong, brave, fighting girl. Of course she was strong, and Merlin knew she was brave, and she did fight in the war, but sometimes, the pain was too much.

"I know." Neville said soothingly. He moved over, closer to Ginny and put his arm around her. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder. Neville and Ginny did not have a relationship, but were very good friends. They were the last two of the group at Hogwarts. They were the last leaders and they were there for each other. Ron, Hermione and Harry were off somewhere, and Luna had been taken by Death Eaters. Neville and Ginny had adopted a big brother/little sister relationship.

"Everything hurts." Ginny didn't care if she sounded like a little girl. She had tried to stay strong for way too long, and couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I know." Neville whispered. "I can barely move my body."

"It hurts even when you stay still." Ginny whimpered as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her left leg.

"Yeah, it does."

"I just want to fell normal again." And that's when the first tear fell. Once the first tear had fallen, it was downhill from there. Some nights, it would end in a hysterical crying fit.

She quickly wiped away the tear.

"I'm not going to cry tonight." She said as another tear fell down.

"If only it was that easy." Neville said as his chest throbbed.

"Where does it hurt the most?" Ginny looked up into Neville's eyes, like a scared little girl.

"Right now it's my chest. Most of the time it is my chest, my lungs, but sometimes it's my back, and shoulders. What about you?"

"The chest does hurt the most, especially when you breathe. My legs hurt when I walk, and my cheeks burn with each tear that falls down. I wish the Carrows would let Madame Pomfrey heal us still."

"Me too. They decided it wasn't worth hurting us, if we could just be healed I guess." Neville remembered having a conversation with Seamus and Terry about that.

"Terry reckons he could help heal some us, since he is studying to become a healer."

"I wouldn't want him to heal me." Ginny said stubbornly, Neville knew she would.

"I knew you wouldn't." Ginny tried to smile at Neville's comment, but the pain was too much.

"Even to smile…" She muttered, and Neville knew what she was talking about.

"I know." Neville smiled down at her. "We should probably go up to bed now. It's already past curfew, and past the time any decent Wizard would be up at." Ginny nodded.

"I guess so. Except, I don't really want to walk up all those stairs."

"I'd carry you if I could."

"Guys aren't aloud up there, plus, I wouldn't let you. You are in as much pain as I am, and you don't need another load." Said Ginny.

"I knew you'd say that too. But that still doesn't change the fact that I'd still do it." Neville said, trying to sound smug.

"I know you would." Ginny eased up off the couch, and slowly glided towards the girl's dormitory. "Goodnight Neville." She whispered, as a pain shot through her lungs.

"Goodnight Ginny, sleep well." She slipped up to the girl's dormitory, for another sleepless night.

* * *

The next day, Ginny sat in Muggle Studies, with the Slytherins. It made Muggle Studies so much worse since they were with the Slytherins.

"Muggle's are filthy scum, and so are Muggle-borns." Alecto Carrow spoke to the students in an almost hypnotic way.

"If you're not of the finest blood, then why should you deserve magical blood at all?" Ginny raised her hand, as she always did in this class, to tell her off.

"Weasley." Alecto spat out. Even if Alecto did despise Ginny, and act like she hated the interruptions, she loved them because they led to Ginny's detentions, and her pain.

"Muggle-borns are not scum, I happen to know plenty of very nice Muggle-borns."

"This coming from a blood-traitor." Alecto said, and the Slytherins all laughed.

"I happen to like being a blood-traitor. I am proud of who I am, and I am proud of my family. I would rather be a "blood-traitor", then a piece of pureblood scum."

"_Crucio." _Alecto lazily flicked her wand at Ginny, who quickly crumpled to the floor, as the Slytherins laughed, and the Gryffindors tried to help Ginny back up.

"Detention. Tonight. Dungeons." Alecto told Ginny. She then looked over at Goyle. "Goyle, you want to do detention to the weasel tonight?" Goyle nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, class dismissed." Everyone filed out.

* * *

Later That Night

Ginny approached the dungeon door, and she knew what was next. She slowly pushed the door open, and entered the dark room. She knew where the chair was from earlier lessons. During these detentions, the student was chained up to a chair, and the lights were turned low. Then, the student or teacher in charge of the detention would cast a series of spells on the detention student. It serried through many spells. It usually depended on the student. Some liked _Sectemsempra_, some liked _Stupefy_, but most liked _Crucio_. If a D.A. member was asked to come down and lead the detention, they always freed the student, even if it was a Slytherin.

"Sit Weasel." Ginny heard Alecto say. Ginny sat on the chair, and felt the shackles magically bond to her. She heard Alecto laugh and walk away, next thing she knew, and Goyle was standing in front of her.

"Weasel." He spat out, as he stood in front of her. Ginny refused to speak during these; it would only make it harder later, when she was in utter pain.

"Fine, don't welcome me. _Crucio_." Goyle never waited before he started the real pain.

Ginny screamed out, and shook a little.

"Yes." Goyle whispered in a sickly manner.

* * *

After detention, Ginny trudged up to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she practically fell into the room, she spotted Neville on a chair near the fire. He just sat there, looking into the ember flames.

"Hi Ginny." He whispered as Ginny sat on the couch by the fire. "How was it?"

"Awful. Wake me up when it's over. I don't feel like crying tonight." And with that, Ginny lay on the couch, and drifted off into sleep.

"Alright Ginny. I will."

A/N- Thank you for reading. I hope this didn't bum you out to bad, or make you too sad. I hope you review; I really enjoy reviews. If you put this on favorite list, or me on author favorite list, or me on author alert list, PLEASE review too. Thank you for all you guys do to help my stories. Lyric


End file.
